Known mounting supports for use in mounting an object, such as a light, to a given surface are generally confined to specifically adapted supports usable only for specific surface types and shapes. Generally, a given support is adapted for mounting an object to a specific surface having a predefined shape. Selecting the wrong support for a given object, or again manufacturing a given product to include a pre-selected mounting support often results in mounting incompatibilities between the selected support and the surface upon which it is desired to mount the object in question.